The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for providing a low profile access port establishing fluid communication with the brain, such as for the administration of drugs or other liquids to specific locations within the body; and further relates to brain infusion procedures, such as, for example, supplying pharmaceutical agents such as peptides, polypeptides, proteins, glycoproteins, lipoproteins, oligonucleotides, oligonucleosides, hormonal agents, and/or other biologically derived trophic agents to the lateral ventricle of the brain. Although this particular application is the one described in detail herein, it should be understood that the invention is not necessarily so limited.
Physicians today often use a catheter placed to extend to a selected location within a patient's brain for both the administration of fluids and the receiving of fluids. Using conventional apparatus to deliver pharmaceutical agents to a catheter for delivery to a specific location within the brain, however, has significant drawbacks. For example, the catheter will typically extend outwardly from the burr hole. Where only periodic administration of fluids are necessary, the extending catheter presents an unnecessary encumbrance. It would be desirable to remove this encumbrance.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new method and apparatus for establishing fluid communication through a catheter to a selected point within a patient's brain, which maybe selectively accessed to inject fluid into, or withdraw fluid from, the brain through the catheter.